


Constellations

by seleneghost



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bonding, Camp Half-Blood, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Stargazing, also I apologize if certain things they talk about messes with canon, but it's a fave concept of mine, this has been done many times before I'm positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneghost/pseuds/seleneghost
Summary: Nights at Camp Half-Blood weren't terrible, especially if you knew how to avoid the strict nighttime rules.Or - Nico and Will briefly stargaze and talk on the roof of Nico's cabin.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here, even though I've been writing short stories about multiple Riordan characters/relationships for a looong time. I'm super nervous about posting, so any feedback is appreciated!

Nights at Camp Half-Blood weren’t terrible, especially if you knew how to avoid the strict nighttime rules.

Shortly after the campfire ended, the Harpies would come out and patrol the woods and surrounding areas, searching for sneaky campers. If they found you doing something you weren’t supposed to be doing, you’d be reported to Mr. D. if you’re lucky – or, if you’re not, Chiron. Luckily, Nico di Angelo knew how to manipulate the shadows. The darkness was like an old friend to him; being a son of Hades, he had learned to embrace its presence. Needless to say, summer nights came easily to him (At least, before he tried to sleep. That was a different story entirely.) He could go for calming walks along the riverside after midnight or sit wherever he pleased in the woods. More recently, however, he had taken a liking to sitting atop the roof of his cabin.

There wasn’t a rule against climbing to the roof. Plenty of other campers did it. The Hephaestus kids would try to test odd flying contraptions... and nearly fall off of the roof when their inventions backfired, but still. Jason Grace was always perched atop his cabin at random times in the summer, sometimes just to chat with Piper. He could fly up there, though. Despite all of this, Nico assumed that it wouldn’t go over well if he were caught on his roof at night. Everyone else sat up there in broad daylight and with good reason; Nico sat on his to stargaze, clear his mind, and delay the nightmares that would surely plague his mind as soon as his face hit his pillow.

The process was fairly simple. First, he’d wait until everyone left the campfire. Lately, Nico had found himself joining in - mostly thanks to Will, who claimed it was healthy for Nico to “at least watch” a few group activities. The two had attended two campfires together over the last week. The first time, Nico had strolled up to where the other campers sat, his hands in his pockets and his eyes facing the ground. Will strode confidently next to him, their arms brushing. Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth were so shocked to see Nico at the fire, their jaws simultaneously dropped when he took a seat on the log next to theirs. Jason had flashed him a huge smile. Percy’s s’more nearly slipped onto the ground.

The second time, though, Nico felt less insecure walking up to the other demigods. No one really paid him any attention. His fear of being singled out or mocked quickly vanished to the back of his mind. Everyone just wanted to chat, sing, and eat food. He had let Will make him a s’more this time. It was his first time trying the treat since he had arrived to camp nearly four years earlier. His eyes must’ve been bulging out of his head in bliss, because Will had cracked up.

After everyone left the campfire, Nico would walk outside and scan the area, making sure there wasn’t anyone in sight. He’d go back inside, wait a few minutes, throw on a hoodie (he really missed his aviator jacket), and shadow-travel stealthily to the roof. Yes, he wasn’t supposed to be shadow-traveling, but he never had any trouble with the tiny distance. The first time he tried it, he spent the remainder of his time on the roof wallowing in guilt, Will’s voice scolding him in his head. You’re going to fade away into nothingness, it warned him. Warily, he checked his hands, making sure they weren’t transparent... and they weren’t. So he never stopped.

On this particular night, Nico waited a bit longer to travel to the roof. He was feeling drained, more than usual, and he was sure that everyone had noticed. Everyone meaning Will and Jason, the only two people Nico really had interacted with earlier. First, Will had, of course, fussed over Nico’s dark circles and matted hair, pestering him for a solid five minutes and asking him about his sleep schedule since leaving the infirmary. Nico had rolled his eyes, but his heart fluttered whenever Will worried about him. Jason came in later on at dinner, when Nico showed up to the Big Three table late and with only half a sandwich on his plate. Jason frowned as Nico dissected the sandwich, removing half of its contents and picking at a tomato instead. He gave Nico a mini lecture about eating, how it was essential and whatnot. So it was now that Nico hesitated before shadow-traveling, even though it was a tiny distance.

Once he had finished debating with his stupid brain, Nico was curled up tightly on the roof, a tiny black ball against the entire camp. He spotted Jason in the window of the Zeus cabin, closing his blinds slowly for the night. He watched the lights turn off one by one in the others. Sometimes, it was easy for Nico to forget that most of the other campers had fairly normal sleep schedules.

As usual, Nico attempted to warp the shadows, hiding him from the Harpies and other authority figures that could get him in trouble. He closed his eyes and willed the darkness to bend to him, but the effort made his chest tighten. He figured it had worked well enough to buy him at least a half hour or so. He could risk the rest, or just go back into his cabin and try to rest. Whatever.

The sky was clear for the third night in a row that week. Whenever Nico looked at the stars, he felt his heart ache. Looking at constellations was always something that Bianca enjoyed. She would point them out to Nico and tell him little stories to accompany each of them. Nico never knew if what she told him was true, but he never cared. He was just happy to feel some sense of fantasy and joy. Tonight, Nico could make out a few constellations, but he didn’t know which ones they were. His eyes rested on one bright star that stood out from the rest, his mind blanking. That is, until...

“Nico?!”

Nico’s heart flip-flopped, so naturally, there was only one person it could’ve been. He had to partially stand on his feet and scoot down his roof, revealing himself to the mystery person.

“Will!” he whisper-yelled back. “What the Hades are you doing out here?!”

“I could ask the same about you!” Will played along, whisper-yelling. Nico noticed that he kept glancing around at his surroundings nervously.

“You’re going to get in trouble!”

“And you aren’t?” Will scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. “How’d you even get up there?”

Before he could process his own thoughts, Nico shadow-traveled to the ground, appearing directly next to Will. The son of Apollo leaped back in shock, clutching his heart. Nico snorted, grabbed his arm, and traveled them both back to the top of the Hades cabin, all within seconds. They landed with a quiet thud, Nico sitting gracefully where he was before Will interrupted him. Will, however, nearly tumbled down the side of the roof. Nico yanked him back by his sleeve before he could fall. Will moved to sit at Nico’s side. His face looked dazed.

“What... just happened?” he managed, placing a hand on his head, groaning.

“I brought you up here because you were yelling,” Nico muttered. “Going to get us both in trouble.”

“You mean... I just shadow-traveled? You shadow-traveled us?” Will coughed once, then apparently regained his strength enough to scold Nico. “What did I tell you about doing that?! You’re going to fade away!”

“No, I won-“

Nico cut himself off when he held out his hands in protest. He had meant to show Will that he was, in fact, not fading away... But that was no longer the case. His hands were entirely transparent, the clearness spreading up to his elbows. He could see his hands still, but it was as if he were a ghost.

Will, for all his healer’s gifts of calmness in strange situations, panicked just as much as Nico did. The difference between he and Nico, however, was that his panic lasted for only a moment. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp, but seconds later, Nico saw his eyes soften. Nico’s mind was racing, making it hard for him to comprehend what Will was saying. Suddenly, Will reached out and tapped his upper arm, the part that was still solid, with two fingers.

“Nico,” he said gently, the fear gone from his face. “Can I touch your arm?”

Nico nodded. He had come to appreciate the fact that Will always asked before touching him. There were moments where he’d forget and casually sling an arm around Nico’s shoulders or something, but he’d immediately realize what he had done and stumble back awkwardly. Although Nico didn’t want to admit it, he didn’t mind Will being so close to him.

Will placed both of his hands atop Nico’s right upper arm. A golden glow seemed to encapsulate Nico’s pale skin. Will closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and begin to murmer a healing incantation in ancient Greek. Nico recognized some of the phrases from the time he spent in the infirmary earlier that month with Will. He must’ve been using the same healing strategy.

When he finished, Will’s hands made their way to Nico’s. Nico stared at them, at how much larger and capable they were compared to his own bony, skeletal fingers. Gratefully, Will’s hands did not pass through Nico’s, meaning the healing chant worked. Nico was solid again. Will breathed a sigh of relief and withdrew, leaning back on his hands.

“Thank you,” Nico whispered, stretching his arms out. He swore that he could feel a tingling warmth in his hands even though Will wasn’t touching them anymore.

“You’re welcome,” Will answered. He looked dizzy as he rested his head on his hand, breathing slowly.

Suddenly, Nico felt a twang of guilt. He had just wanted to get Will to stop yelling, to avoid getting caught, but he managed to throw the boy off from shadow-traveling and healing within minutes, while almost dissolving into shadows.

“I’m sorry... about the shadow travel,” Nico said softly. Will looked at him, and he kept going. “I shouldn’t have done that without asking you. I just didn’t want to get caught.”

“It’s okay,” Will said quickly. “It was actually kind of cool. But forget that I said that, because you aren’t supposed to be doing it.”

Nico felt himself smile, and he allowed it. The stars above them had somehow managed to become even brighter.

“Besides,” Will continued. “This is quite the view.”

It really was. In the distance, the lake shone under the moonlight. Nico wondered if Will experienced the beauty of nighttime often. By the way Will was staring at the stars like a kid on Christmas morning, Nico figured that he didn’t. Being a child of the sun god, it was easy for Will to bathe in the light, to be at his very best during the day. The moon was more of Artemis’s thing; her and Apollo were extreme opposites.

“Yeah,” Nico agreed, bringing his knees up to his chest.

“Are you always up here at night? I’ve never seen you up here before.”

“I... I go up here a few times a week,” Nico admitted, “But I usually use the shadows to hide. I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“You can do that?” Will asked, awe in his voice. “That’s cool, too. But forget that I said that again, because I assume that also drains you.”

“Not really,” Nico smiled. “It’s simpler than traveling. It prevents the Harpies from finding me. They think I’m still in my cabin.”

“Ah,” Will nodded. “And did you do that tonight?”

“I tried to. I don’t think it worked very well. You saw me, so it clearly didn’t.”

“The traveling is probably taking a toll on you,” Will sighed, shaking his head. “Why do you keep doing it? I mean, it’s easy, I know, but... You’re going to fade away, Nico. We can’t let that happen.”

We. Nico felt that guilt towards himself again for shadow traveling against Will’s orders. He let that one star, the one that was brighter than the rest, burn into his eyelids.

“I don’t... I don’t want to fade away,” Nico blurted out, his voice nearly a whisper. “Just so you know. I’m not doing it because I want to disappear. I just... I keep wishing that I’ll stop fading, that I’ll be able to do what I used to do again without worrying so much about it.”

Will just nods more, his gaze darting back and forth between Nico and the stars, like he can’t decide which one to look at.

“Well,” he starts. “At least you aren’t trying to fade.” He smiles at Nico. “We’ll figure out how to stop it, Sunshine. It’ll just take some time.”

Silence passes between them, but it doesn’t feel uncomfortable. Nico doesn’t know how he came to love talking to Will so much. He thinks back to their time in the infirmary, back to one night when Will told him, “You can always come to me for anything.” He didn’t really believe it. But as he continued to spend time with him, he was starting to.

“You said before,” Will interrupts his thoughts, “That you’d come up here a few times a week. Have you been fading then, too?”

“No. I figured the short distance up here wouldn’t be a big deal. I guess I was wrong.” Nico twirls the skull ring on his finger.

“Can’t you just, like, I don’t know... summon some skeleton buddies and have them lift you up here? Isn’t that less effort?”

Nico can’t help it; he laughs. “Skeleton buddies?”

“Yeah! Why, is that not the proper term? Should it be skeleton pals? Your personal skeleton squad?”

“Buddies is fine. And no, because that would literally be the most obvious thing ever.”

“Oh.” Will’s ears reddened, but he chuckled. “Yeah, that’s true.”

Another wave of silence.

“But seriously, do you not have skeleton buddies?”

“Solace...”

“What? I want to know!”

“I guess,” Nico scoffs, although he’s amused. “I’ve spent more time with the dead than with the living at this point.”

If there was a joke to be made there, Will refrained from making one. Instead, he just asked, “Does this mean I can get away with calling you Death Boy again?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Alrighty then!” Will scooted closer to Nico. Nico couldn’t stop himself from noticing that Will’s grin was blindingly bright, even in the darkness. “What about ghosts?”

“What about them?”

“Don’t you have your ghost buddies, too?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Not really. Sometimes, I summon ghosts to do things, command them, but I don’t like to be harsh to them. They still have personalities; they’re still, in a way, people. I used to... train, I guess, with ghosts.”

“Here? At camp?”

“Yes. Over in the woods.” Nico went back to twirling his ring. He thought about the days when he’d let out his anger toward the gods, the campers, Percy, on innocent ghosts. They were excellent sparrers, but they didn’t deserve to feel Nico’s wrath. “I’d summon the best fighters who had passed on, and I’d challenge them to sword fights. It helped me get better.”

“So that’s why you’re so good at sword fighting! I knew our trainers weren’t that great,” Will laughed, mimicking a sword movement with his hands. “I suck at sword stuff.”

“If you’re willing to train with men whose faces are falling off, I can help.”

“Ooh. Tough choice, but I’ll pass for now. Think I’ll stick to healing.” He paused to eye Nico up and down. “Speaking of, are you sure you’re not having a hard time sleeping? You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine. You don’t look very alert yourself, you know.” Nico nodded at Will, and the boy’s shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. He knew the healer was constantly nagging on everyone else to eat protein, maintain a healthy training schedule, get a proper night’s rest, but when it came to himself, Will never was that strict. Now, there were evident bags under his eyes, and he hadn’t been nearly as bubbly as he usually was.

Instead of arguing, however, Will actually agreed. “Yeah, I know,” he stated.

“Someone told me the other day that consistent sleep schedules are important for demigods.”

Now, Will rolled his eyes. “Hey,” he answered. “It’s hard working in the infirmary sometimes.”

Nico knew that was a lie. Will always worked night shifts in the infirmary; he never looked that tired the next day.

As if he read Nico’s mind, Will kept talking. “I miss my mom,” he admitted quietly. “She usually writes to me. She hasn’t in a while. Being a year-round camper... It’s nice, it’s easy, but it’s also hard sometimes. I don’t really have... a family. Just her. She’s great, she’s talented. She’s all I’ve got, and I have no problem with that. But I miss her.” He looks down at his hands, and then back up at the sky. “I wish I could do half the things she can do. She’s multi-talented. Probably why Apollo was so in love with her.”

“What does she do?” Nico asked. He loved when Will talked about his life. In the infirmary, Will had told him endless stories about the most random things, but Nico never minded. He could listen to him talk for hours.

“Honestly, you should be asking about what she can’t do.” Will stared at the stars contently as if his mom was dancing in the constellations. “She can sing, write, sculpt, draw, paint. She can play like, five instruments.” He stared at his hands again. “I can’t play any instruments. I can’t sing. I can’t do anything except heal. I wish I knew how, but...” His voice trailed off, and Nico felt his heart drop.

“Will,” Nico said clearly, causing Will to look straight at him. “Healing is... that’s a gift. That’s the most incredible thing. You can give people hope again. You can take away pain. You can help them so, so much. That is enough.” For good measure, he poked Will’s arm. The boy just stared at him in shock for a moment.

“Thanks, Nico.” Will’s smile was genuine, but his eyes were sad. Nico knew that look. He wore it himself, and he wore it often. It was a look that felt loneliness, pain. A look that said I don’t have any family here. I probably never really will.

“Have you ever met Hestia?” Nico asked abruptly.

Will frowned in thought, but he perked up a bit. “Hestia, goddess of the hearth? No, unless I did and never realized it.”

“You’d probably have known. She’s not just the goddess of the hearth, either. She overlooks family, the home.”

After he said this, Will gave him a funny look, like he knew that Nico was trying to cheer him up. Nevertheless, he smiled a little.

“Have you met her?” Will asked.

“Sure. We’re friends.”

“You’re friends with Hestia?! How did you even meet her?”

“She’s right here at camp.” Nico had actually spoken to Hestia the other day when she stopped by. She was pleased to catch up with him. Nico had even talked to her about Will, but he wasn’t about to admit that aloud.

“Are you serious?” Will looked dumbfounded. “Where?”

“By the fire. She’s not here all the time. She mostly stops by on her way to new places.” Nico shifts himself into a comfortable position, then continues. “When I first came to camp, I noticed her immediately. She told me that I was the only person who had spoken with her in years. I hadn’t seen her much because... w-well, I was never really... here. But coming back nowadays... I’ve seen her twice, I think. I just saw her a few days ago. She told me... I am still the only camper who talks to her.”

“Wow,” Will said. He was staring at Nico intently.

“I just thought of it because... she’s the goddess of family. You miss yours. I feel like she could help with that.” Nico twirled his ring and ignored Will’s stare. “I can introduce you to her when she comes back.”

Will looked as if he was about to pull Nico into a hug, but he hesitated, pulled back, and warmly said, “I’d love to meet her. I can’t believe I’ve never seen her before. I don’t really go by the fire often, though.”

“It’s not something to stress over. She’s actually hard to notice. I... I always stood off to the side, though, so I... I noticed. I guess.”

“That’s sweet,” Will said, prompting a blush and muttering from Nico’s end. “It is! You’re a ray of sunshine, Sunshine.”

“Shouldn’t your nickname be Sunshine? Son of Apollo and all?”

“No, that’d be too literal, Angel.”

“Can we stop with the nicknames?”

“Never gonna happen. Besides, Angel isn’t really a nickname. Your name literally means ‘angel.’”

“I know,” Nico scowled. “I’ve been teased about that before.”

“Let me guess. People call you ‘angel’ and you’re all, ‘that’s angel of death to you, sir!’”

Nico laughed, the feeling strange in his stomach. “Exactly. That’s exactly what happens.”

Will just beamed. It had to have been a while since the two had gotten on the roof. The stars were at their brightest, the camp stilled in silence. The lights of the Big House had flickered off moments earlier. Despite the warm summer air, a cool wind brushed over the pair, pushing Will’s hair out of his face. Once more, Nico found himself wondering if Will enjoyed nighttime, or if he was a morning person.

“It’s late,” Will pointed out, nodding up at the moon. Nico shrugged in response. “Not that I mind much, but...”

“Please,” Nico teased. “Your cabin will be up shortly. Rising at the break of dawn.”

“Ugh.” Nico took note of Will’s eye roll here. Not a morning person. Even though he was always cheery during the mornings in the infirmary. “If only they could see this view. Maybe they’d reconsider the whole ‘getting up for sunrise’ thing and stay up later.”

“Please don’t invite your siblings to come on the roof of my cabin, Solace.”

“No worries there.” Will’s nose scrunched up as he laughed. Nico mentally scolded himself for noticing this. “I like talking to you like this.”

Thank the gods that it was dark out. Nico was sure his face had turned beet red. Curse having paler skin; his skin had only gotten paler due to the underworld magic, and that wasn’t helping.

“Me too,” Nico whispered back.

And then it was quiet again. Nico considered going inside his cabin soon and trying to get rest. He felt his eyelids threatening to close, but he shook his head ever so slightly. This didn’t happen often... he wanted to keep talking to Will. He wanted to hear those stories, those random ramblings, like Will had gone on and on about in the infirmary.

“Do you know any of the constellations?” Will asked suddenly, crossing his legs and turning inwards to face Nico more. He folded his hands like a student eager to learn.

“No. My... my sister... she...” Nico coughed. “She knew. Um, a lot of them. I don’t.”

Thankfully, Will took the hint and didn’t ask about Bianca. Nico hadn’t told him much about her. Someday, maybe, he would. But not now. Will just looked up, a shy smile spreading on his face.

“I know a few,” he admitted quietly. “I used to read tons of books about astronomy. Nothing really stuck, but I liked the constellations a lot. My mom would take me outside to try and find them late at night.” He leaned back and pointed straight up to a tiny star above their heads. “Do you see that?”

“Will, there are tons of things to s-“

“That,” he insisted. “The small, really bright star. Do you see it?”

Nico shoved his sarcastic comments aside; he really did see the star that Will was talking about, or at least he thought. “Yes.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the star called Vega. It’s one of the brightest stars in the sky. Do you see that square underneath it? How the stars form a little box?”

Now, Nico had to squint. Maybe his eyesight wasn’t as strong at night as he thought it was. “No.”

“Ugh. Here.” Will scooted over. His knee touched Nico’s, and Nico tensed, but didn’t move back. Will reached out to grab Nico’s arm. “Can I...?”

Nico nodded and drew in a breath as Will took his arm and directed him to where he was looking. He moved Nico’s arm in a square motion, chuckling.

“You look like you’re dancing,” Will smiled.

“Shut up. I see the square. What is it?”

Will let go of Nico’s arm, but Nico kept it in the air so that he wouldn’t lose sight of the constellation.

“I’m almost positive that it’s Lyra,” Will said. “The harp that Apollo gave to Orpheus. Orpheus was a musical legend. Then, his wife died, he became depressed, and he died. He lost his lyre in a river, but Zeus sent an eagle to get it out. He turned it into a constellation.”

“That’s sad,” Nico mumbled, lowering his hand. “It’s small, though, but it’s nice.”

“I know.” Will lowered his gaze. “Makes me glad my dad never gave me any random gift. That harp was probably cursed or something.”

Nico snorted. “Do you know any others?”

“Constellations? Let’s see.” Will turned and looked up at his surroundings. “That over there might be Leo, like the zodiac. Pretty sure the Big Dipper is over there... but that’s not really a constellation.”

“It isn’t?” Nico thought back to Bianca raving over the Big and Little Dippers.

“Nope. Common mistake.”

“Anything else?”

“I don’t know,” Will shrugged. “I’m no expert or anything.”

“I didn’t know any of those, so you’re more of an expert than me.” As he said this, Nico’s voice trailed off into a huge yawn, snapping Will back to reality.

“Are you tired? You should go to bed,” Will said frantically, already on the move. “I keep rambling on and on, bu-“

“Will, it’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Okay,” he answered uncertainly. “But we should probably head down soon. What kind of healer would I be if I let us both run on two hours of sleep or something?”

“I guess so,” Nico’s voice echoed out. He didn’t want to get down yet. Get down... Oh, gods.

“Will,” Nico said again. “How are we going to get down?”

The look on Will’s face made the entire night even more worthwhile.

-

In the end, the two had attempted to climb off of the roof and land in the soft grass behind the Hades cabin. In reality, this meant that Nico jumped swiftly and landed on his feet, but Will fell clumsily and almost flattened Nico in the process.

“Should’ve just shadow traveled,” Nico grumbled, helping Will get up and playfully shoving him away.

Will brushed his hands on his jeans. “Nuh-uh. Not worth the risk. That wasn’t too bad of a fall. You could probably just get a ladder and climb up here, you know.”

“Maybe.” Nico paused, unsure of what to do now. He walked slowly towards the back door of his cabin. Inside, the fire still glowed. As he reached the door, he hesitated, glancing at Will.

“Goodnight, Sunshine.” Will grinned and half-waved at Nico, but his movements were tired now. “Thank you for dealing with me.”

“As if I had a choice?” Nico teased, prompting a fake-wounded look from Will.

“I’m hurt. I showed you the Lyra and everything.”

“My eyes have been opened.” Nico looked down at his feet. He wasn’t great at saying goodbye.

“But seriously... thank you,” Will said, stepping forward.

“For what, exactly?”

“Just listening. Not pushing me off the roof when you had the chance.”

“Oh. Well... you’re welcome,” Nico stammered out. “Thank... thank you for listening to me, too. It was... nice.”

Will’s exhausted face was suddenly lit up by his smile. “Anytime. Maybe we can do it again?”

“S-sure. Maybe tomorrow. If you aren’t busy.”

“Sounds good to me.” Will wiggled his eyebrows and stepped to the side. “See you tomorrow.”

“Goodbye,” Nico called after him. He watched the boy drag himself toward his cabin until he was out of sight. As he stepped into his own dark cabin, he felt himself smile.

That night, Nico didn’t have a single nightmare.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I rly hope this wasn't that horrible oh god)
> 
> (also I know that shadow-traveling causes people to feel sick and nauseous and whatnot but I figured the tiny distance would just make Will dizzy or whatever... I guess I changed that a bit from what's canon but ANYWAY)
> 
> EDIT 10/31: Thinking of writing an extension of canon, or basically short stories of Solangelo throughout the original PJO books and during HoO and how their relationship developed... Would anyone be interested?


End file.
